


Immortal

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' QnB [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, Cussing, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Kissing, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quackity learns the hard way that Techno Blade never dies.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anon Jams' QnB [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104323
Comments: 39
Kudos: 483
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing angst once. Never again. Goodbye hurt/comfort tag. -anon Jams

Techno laid on the ground, blood soaking the grass beneath him. 

Quackity couldn't fathom the sight at first. His hands shook and he felt the weight of his blade dawn on him.  _ Fuck _ **_._ **

Satisfied voices from around him left the scene, proud of their friend's achievement and proud he  _ finally did it.  _ He killed the blade.

His feet moved on their own accord once the footsteps faded out and he dropped his blade, rushing to Techno's side. "Ooooh no, oh  _ god, fuck _ ," he breathed, his hand shakily reaching out cradle Techno's head. "Mi amor,  _ mi amor _ ," his voice broke and shook on the whisper. "You'll be okay,  _ please be okay _ ," he said.

Techno grumbled, his eyes squeezing tight. But, a tired and came and grasped the one on his cheek. "I'll… Be fine… I'll be fine," he mumbled, his breathing becoming more shallow. "Just go home," he breathed out. "I'll be there soon… I promise."

"T- Tech- Techno no," he said, tears brushing down his cheeks. "Baby  _ please _ . You can't die- that's your thing, right?" he forced a smile but a pained sob left his lips. "I swear to god please don't die- not- not to me,  _ please _ , I love you-" he cried, leaning over him, his tears dripping onto his face. " _ Please!" _

Techno's thumb brushed his knuckles and a weak chuckle left him. "I… Don't die," he responded. "Go home, darling… Go home," his voice was ever so gentle and he smiled briefly before his hand fell limp.

Quackity stared in horror at the sight before him before letting out a silent scream, hands covering his mouth as the tears increased. He felt as though the stab he used to finish his lover was magically places into his gut and he hunched forward, sobbing and gasping for air.

_ "Techno _ !"

He indulged into his own grief, sticking to that spot until the son dangerously began to leak over the edge of the world. Night was going to fall and he  _ had to leave. _ Though, home really was the last place he wanted to go.

Yet, he still forced himself to stand up, dragging his feet along a familiar yet suddenly so uninviting path to the cottage the two shared so many hours at.

Zombies that spawned surely had mistaken Quackity to be one of them from the way he moved, from the sobs that echoed out in a pained moan. He should be  _ dead _ . 

The cottage was on the large side, but Quackity felt claustrophobic the moment he stepped through the door. Everything seemed  _ too close _ . He closed his eyes tightly and made a beeline for the bedroom, his legs shaking with every step. Muscle memory led him to the room and he carefully sat on the bed, curling up.

Quackity's voice shook with another sob. The room was dark and empty and much too cold, his stomach was twisted into such a gross feeling, and his head  _ hurt _ . He was alone and scared,  _ he was alone and scared.  _ "T-Tech," he breathed shakily, his body shaking as he brought his knees closer to his chest. "Techno,  _ Techno _ ," he sobbed.

But, Techno was gone.

_ He was gone _ .

"Wh-what the fuck is wrong with me?" he put his face in his knees, letting tears trail. He could feel the dirt on his hands, the blood from the fight,  _ everything _ . He didn't want to open his eyes and relive the memories. "So sorry," he croaked out, his wings making an attempt to wrap around himself as he shifted in the bed. The room was warmer.

"Darling," a voice cooed sweetly.

Quackity's breath hitched in his throat and he hid his face deeper. "No-  _ no _ ," he said, "no, not now." He was hearing voices,  _ he wasn't safe _ ,  _ he was alone, he heard a voice. _

"Quackity it's okay," the voice said, and a hand gently rubbed his shoulder.

Quackity tensed under the touch and his heart stammered a few beats.  _ Fuckfuckfuck. _ He took in a shaky breath and turned his head to peak over, a surprised scream leaving him as he saw Techno's face looking back. "Oh god-  _ oh dios mío _ !" he rushed to get off the bed or touch the man before him, he didn't know but he ended up nearly falling to the floor anyways. 

Techno caught him effortlessly and pulled him back onto the bed. "Sorry, sorry. Did I scare you?"

Quackity looked at him, his lip quivering and eyes still watering. His hands shook and he felt a tinge of relief at the grip on his arm. "T… Tech?"

Techno smiled at him softly. "I told you I'd be home-"

Quackity didn't need to hear it, already jumping onto the man to pepper kisses wherever his lips could reach. "Fuck you-  _ oh my god _ , fuck you! I thought-  _ I thought you died _ !" he pulled back with a sob. "You scared me asshole,  _ so fucking much _ ."

Techno held him kindly, and he nodded to every word. "I'm sorry, I really am," he said, pressing a kiss to Quackity's nose. "To be fair though, I told you I never die," he shrugged. 

"I didn't know you meant it!" Quackity exclaimed, trying to be angry but all he felt was immense relief and a dizzying happiness. It was all so sudden compared to the grief and earlier trauma. "I- I didn't- I didn't know-" his breath hitched and he leaned forward, crying into Techno's shoulder. "I didn't know man… I really thought I killed you…"

Techno rubbed his back gently, his mind fishing through responses. He wasn't good at comforting, even in regards to someone he loves. It just wasn't one of his strengths. "Darling… I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that but it was the only way out. I didn't want you getting hurt," he said.

"But I hurt you!" Quackity exclaimed. 

"I let you," Techno agreed. "I… I can give you space if you need."

"No," Quackity huffed and shook his head, sniffling. He was afraid of letting him go. He was afraid he'd disappear. "Just… Stay with me. Talk- talk to me, kiss me," he said, "I- I need to know you're really here."

Techno pressed his hand a little harder into Quackity's back as he rubbed. "Okay, Darling," he agreed without hesitating. "Okay."


	2. Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno learns the hard way that Quackity is mortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo if you wanna get into the vibe and listen to what I based this off of listen to this sad song; https://youtu.be/y2-vw-7mfVQ
> 
> Just like,,, be warned that it deals with death n stuff so be cautious. -anon Jams

It was still a shock to the system whenever Quackity remembered the fact Techno was immortal. Though, that was understandable in a way sense he literally killed him to find out. Sometimes he still had nightmares regarding that fact, but lately the comfort brought with everyone thinking the piglin was dead made him more relaxed. 

Part of him was still a bit mad but he gave in to forgiveness fairly easily and happily returned to a domestic life with the other.

They went on dates sense then, picnics mainly. And, they were  _ sweet _ . So very sweet. Quackity found himself loving every moment he shared with the other in such a deep way he couldn't put a name to it. 

"Mi amor," he mumbled, wings fluttering as a hand brushed through his hair. "My dear,  _ dear _ love," he cooed, pressing his head into Techno's hand. "I love you  _ soso  _ much," he turned his face and kissed Techno's palm, gently grabbing his wrist to turn his hand around and pepper the back of it. 

"You're affectionate today," he pointed out, but purrs left him as Quackity's lips traveled up his arm. "Any reason why?"

Quackity smiled a tad and winked at him before yanking his arm to pull him into a soft kiss. He brought his hand up and gently pushed something into one of Techno's braids, grinning as he pulled back. "I gave you a piece of me," Quackity said as he gently brushed the feather he placed in his hair. "Now we'll always be together," he cooed, lowering his hand to gently hold his cheek with a soft smile.

Techno stared at him and his lips pursed tightly. He exhaled through his nose and then bumped his nose against Quackity's gently before kissing him quickly. "Oh god, I love you too," he breathed, wrapping his arms around the hybrid's lower back, holding him tightly. "I'd literally die for you- oh my god," he nuzzled into his neck, purring exceptionally loudly.

Quackity cooed and giggled. "You have, asshole! I don't want anymore of that," he warned, gently rubbing his back. "Please no more of that… okay? Promise?"

He nodded. "I promise, I promise. I won't die for ya anymore," he mumbled, kissing his neck softly. 

It didn't take long for the two to get married after that, though it was hardly traditional. Phil ended up acting as a priest of sorts, simply blessing their togetherness or  _ whatever _ . Quackity couldn't pay attention when Techno looked so lovely in a tux. He even kept the feather in his bun.

Similarly, Techno couldn't believe how good Quackity looked in the more casual fit. A button up and dress pants with one of Techno's gold rings on his finger. It fit him, it really did. 

The ring was an heirloom Techno passed to him, Phil was quite pleased about it and happy for them both.

The ceremony was small, Techno's family and Skeppy and Bad came. It was quaint and a pleasant evening all over, everyone had fun. Even Techno had relaxed a bit into the atmosphere, enough to share a few cheesy dances with Quackity.

It was bliss and a lovely way to start off a period of pure peace between them and everyone around.

Until the event came a couple months later.

Someone ratted, Techno guessed, someone told the bounty hunters that he was alive. If that  _ were _ the case he was pissed beyond belief but he couldn't think of it then.

Quackity had quit them, using the fact he killed Techno as an excuse. He said something about achieving his biggest goal and they ate it up, but now they all seemed angry at him as well.

"You lied to us!" one of them shouted, their sword gripped tightly in their hand, "You said he was dead and instead you're  _ kissing  _ him!"

Quackity gripped his ax tightly and shook his head. "I didn't lie to anyone! He  _ did  _ die!" he exclaimed. "He just didn't stay dead! What I did after is  _ none  _ of your business!" he avoided an arrow- it  _ barely _ missed his cheek.

Techno glared up at the trees, his sword raised in a standoff-ish position. "Three… five. There's only five of you," he said, glancing around. "We can take five," he said. "Right, Ducky?"

"Yeah," he agreed, "we'll kick your asses!" 

Thus, the fight began. 

Both Techno and Quackity were skilled in their own ways at fighting. They  _ held their ground. _ From five, to four, then to three. They all fell to either the swing of an ax or a sword. Techno had two on him, Quackity was heading to help.

Quackity reached his ax back.

But, he hit the ground before he could dream of swinging it.

Techno heard the pained chirp and he instantly found concern, knocking one of the guys unconscious before he looked over. "Quackity?" he rushed over, ears flattening on his head. "Darlin' are you okay? What happened?"

Quackity gripped his side tightly, breathing heavily in pain. "F- _ fuck _ ! Fuck- Techno- Techno," he winced as he tried to shift, a cry leaving his lips. "Ow, ouch," he settled down onto his back, panting. 

An arrow stuck out of his side, Techno could see the feathers. They turned from a white to a red as Techno's vision filled with a rage no one could match in the moment. "You'll be okay,Quackity," he said, brushing a hand over his cheek. "Just be still. I'll handle them and we'll get you treated," he trailed off as he stood, gripping his sword tightly. 

"O-okay, okay. Be safe," he mumbled, eyes closing tightly.

There was one left on the ground and one still in the trees. 

The one on the ground was dead in a moment.  _ Fuck _ these guys. His eyes narrowed over the trees until he spotted a figure. He pulled a pearl from his pocket, tossing it towards the man. It was anticlimactic, Techno only pushed him from the tree and he heard the crunch of bones. He followed down, hopping off the branch and landing next to the newly deceased.

He headed back towards Quackity but froze up as he saw someone standing over the male, holding a newly implanted sword into the males chest.

He miscounted.

His mind circulated through emotions. Anger, ungodly rage, devastation, it all filled him. He didn't hesitate, didn't even bother letting the other try and fight. His sword sliced the man's neck and he kicked the body aside violently, hearing a thunk against a tree. Then, he crouched down and carefully scooped up Quackity into his arms. "Darlin'," he croaked, "Ducky…" 

Quackity was limp in his hold, tears were dribbled down his face and Techno could imagine him begging for his life. Blood leaked out onto the grass and soaked through his clothes. 

Techno despised the copper smell. He pressed his nose to Quackity's gently, his chest tightening. "Quackity, love," his voice shook and he nudged him again. "Baby… love," he fought back a sob, but tears rolled down his cheeks. On of his hands entangled Quackity's, brushing against the ring on his finger. "Please, _please_ ," he sobbed, "please- I can't lose you."

"Please... Please..." he shook his head, nudging him one more time before his shoulders shook. "I love you... I love you," he cried softly. "I love you..."

His light was gone, his husband, his _life_. He was gone.

He was gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing one more chapter cause I don't like being sad D: -anon Jams


	3. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno trades part of himself for Quackity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up from a two hour nap realizing I had this halfway done and wanted to finish lmao. -anon Jams

It had taken Techno hours before he found the strength to pull the sword from Quackity's chest and stand up from the spot, carrying his newly deceased husband in his arms. His body ached in some form of grief and his knees shook as he began to make his way home.

He refused to look down at the weight in his arms, afraid of the sadness that would fill him if he did. Many people he considered friends and family have died within Techno's time there. Phil and Dream could share a similar sentiment to him of being  _ used _ to the pain of losing someone close, it happened hundreds of times in a handful of wars and battles. 

But, for the first time in years, Techno felt a genuine pain throughout him, pulling at his heart and tearing his mind apart. He pulled the body a bit closer to his chest, closing his eyes to release a shaky breath. He wanted to make it home.  _ He wanted to go home _ . 

The path leading to the cottage was relieving, a sense of familiarity that gave Techno closure against the grief. Quackity had enjoyed the stone path a lot- but he  _ was _ the one who made it. He collected stones and pebbles and suggested putting them to use instead of hoarding them. The result was nice. Techno felt his heart sink as his boots scraped on the surfaces of said rocks. 

Flowers Techno had insisted on planting littered the sides. It gave him something to do and he enjoyed the company when Quackity would help out. He found a bitter smile pulling at his lips as he spotted an uneven patch that they had messed up after a flustering kiss. 

He squeezed the body again and opened the door to their home. 

"We're home," he mumbled softly, walking towards the bedroom in a pace. He placed Quackity softly on the bed and felt his lips quiver as his eyes finally landed on the male. " _ Darling _ ," he breathed. "Oh… oh god," he tugged at his hair and closed his eyes, feeling sick. "I'm sorry I wasn't there- I'm so sorry," he rubbed his face and turned on his heels, heading back out the door. 

He stood outside the door for a while, lingering to be close; as if his love would awake from his endless slumber. As if he pulled a Juliet and Techno was just a more clever Romeo. But, as time passed his sorrow only grew and his mind accepted that wasn't the case. It brought him to his knees, the devastation he felt upon the realization. Tears didn't leave him, but a dryness of his soul cracked away his heart and mind. He felt numb as his fingers shakily grazed the feather in his hair and his eyes stared holes into the floorboards below him. 

He was immortal.

Quackity was not.

Techno, for the first time in a long time, had lost. He had lost  _ terribly _ and the winners took his everything. He was scared, vulnerable. He was  _ petrified _ with the creeping noise in his ears that blamed himself for the fall. He gave in to love and he lost in the worst way possible. His hands gripped his hair tightly and he felt irritation build in his eyes but he couldn't come to blink. He didn't want the image of his lover's corpse to flash before his eyes. 

His finger brushed the feather again and his breath hitched.

_ "I gave you a piece of me… Now we'll always be together." _

He let his hand trail to hold his cheek and the touch felt dead. It wasn't the same and he weighed the fact that  _ nothing _ would be the same with Quackity gone. He gave part of himself to the other, and now he was gone and Techno was left  _ empty _ . One half a whole. 

A flicker of hope beat in Techno's thoughts, his eyes closing for a moment as the words played at his lips.  _ Mortality _ . 

Now, Techno  _ knew _ that he would die at some point, not that the idea scared him. He was numb to that realization. What  _ had _ scared him was the fact he would eventually give him immortality up in order to meet that fate and he had  _ no clue _ when that would happen.

Until now.

His chest ached as he breathed in deeply and his legs shook as he stood up. He wandered to a book shelf and quickly skimmed books and pages, a pile forming on the floor until he found what he was looking for.  _ Resurrection. _ It was in Phil's old adventure diary- he should have figured honestly, but his mind was still warped and information wasn't sticking easily. 

He grabbed a wet cloth from the kitchen and a towel before making his way into the bedroom, a new found determination filling him and combating the grief in the pit of his gut as he saw Quackoty just where he left him. "Darlin'," he mumbled as he approached, beginning to strip him. "I hope ya forgive me when this is done," he added. 

The cleaning of the body was easy and redressing the man in more comfortable clothes wasn't hard. 

_ Praying _ was awful. 

Techno closed his eyes and got on his knees. He wasn't too fond of whoever watched over them and he figured they knew. He avoided most things that made him seem vulnerable and compared praying to a beg, something he swore he'd never do. 

But, here he was, mumbling under his breath with his eyes screwed shut, mumbling things he didn't believe but  _ wished _ to happen.

" _ Please _ ," he murmured, " _ please _ trade it for his life."

He squeezed his eyes tighter and things felt… calm for a moment. He could see things in the dark, he could feel part of himself separate from him and the ghost move away. A warming light caressed him and something brushed through his hair.

Kind and comforting. So familiar. He purred softly, content.

"Techno, mi amor…"

And, his eyes snapped open.

The hand paused momentarily as Techno's head flinched before gently scratching behind his ear. Chocolate eyes met ruby ones and Techno was overwhelmed with so much at once that all he could do was gently reach up and  _ touch  _ the warm hand on his head. 

"Quacky…" he mumbled, voice coarse. 

Quackity smiled kindly at him. "Did I worry you, love? Lo siento, I think I got hurt," he trailed off. "I don't remember much of our fight though," he admitted.

Techno nodded slowly and carefully got up, eyeing over the other carefully before pulling him into a tight hug. "Darling," he breathed and his shoulders shook a bit but he couldn't cry. He pulled back a bit and bumped his nose against him, gaining one back in return. He felt warmth fill him immediately and he nuzzled into his neck. "I thought… i thought I lost you," he mumbled.

"You could never lose me, mi amor," he said sweetly, a chuckle leaving his lips despite the mood. His hand brushed the feather gently. "I will always be with you in one way or another," he promised.

Techno nodded. He decided the discussion of what happened could wait a bit as he lifted Quackity up, only to steal his spot and lay down with the hybrid on top of him. It was a welcomed weight and he nuzzled Quackity's shoulders gently. "You're my everything," he said gently, "you're my life. You're the start of a new me." 

Quackity softly cooed at the words and brushed his hand through Techno's hair. "That's sweet, mi amor, but… What does that mean?" he asked.

"Later," Techno mumbled. "Can… Can I tell you later?" he asked.

"Take your time, love," he said softly. "I'll be here when you're ready."

Those words caused a blissful calm to fill Techno and he suddenly relaxed much more against the male. The relief he was there, the weight on his chest to prove it, the sweet words they shared. "I know you will," Techno said with a nod. "And I'm so  _ happy _ you will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending pog? Happy ending pog!! -anon Jams.


End file.
